Two sisters Meet Trouble
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: kagome and kyame are sisters from modern time kyame is a comedian and kagome is serious do u think that they care? NOOO! random summary but the STORY is better i promise. kag/inu kya/?
1. Chapter 1

**Did Your Tears Freeze Into Snow!?**

Summary: Kagome is a high school girl and has a sister named Kyame. Kyame and Kagome fell down a well and became the opposites. Kagome an fire maiden and Kyame an ice maiden. Who'd a thought?

**ONWARD TO THE STORY**

** The Comedy Show**

Kyame turn:

"If the bitch look to good to be true she probably is. If you meet a girl and her earrings match her necklace. Match a bracelets match her rings match her nipple piercing match her belly chain match her ankle bracelet match toe rings. And her toenails match her fingernails match her acrylics and the bitch grew them all herself. And she got pretty legs and never skint her knee and never got a mosquito bite and aint got no cellulite and her ass is tight and her titties is perky and they both the same size and they look up at you and she got a nice neck with no fat around it and she don't sweat to much and her breath smell good and her teeth is all white and straight and her lipstick is on right and her eye makeup is on good. And she aint got no wax in her ear and u feel her hair and its long down her back and she aint got no tracks in her hair or nutting like that. BETTER LIFT THAT BITCHES SKIRT UP CAUSE HER DICK IS PROBABLY BIGGER THAN YOURS!!"

the audience goes wild

"Thank You I'm Kyame Higurashi!! Good Night!!"

** Home**

"Kyame that was hilarious."Kagome congratulated.

"I tried it was really hard to come with the joke. That was a lot "if her do this and that" I'm very happy with myself." Kyame exclaimed

"Kagome Kyame your home." Souta yelled

Souta Higurashi is a twelve year old happy go lucky kid. He supports and respects his older sisters in every thing they do.

"Yup and Kyame is the best comedian she puts me to shame." Kagome said

"But anyways Souta where's buyo?" Kyame asked

"In the well house. I think she jumped in the well" Souta explained

** the well house**

"Buyo! Buyo where are you!?" Kyame yelled

The well started to glow purple and black and a dark figure jumped out and grabbed Kyame and Kagome in each arm and yelled "Give me the Shikon No Tama!!"

The creature licked both Kagome and Kyame's cheeks

"LET US GOOOOOOOO!!" Kagome and Kyame shot out blue fire and icy blue ice beams and the creature disintegrated.

They landed in the bottom of a well. Kyame climbed out first and help Kagome climb out the well. The second Kyame hit the ground she disappeared in a flash of silver and gold.

"Kyame where did you go?" a very concerned kagome yelled

"I'm right here" Kyame answered

"What was the silver and gold ?" kagome asked

"Frankly I don't know I wish I did though! But um kagome I don't think we're in Tokyo no more. I have a feeling we went back in time to feudal Japan."Kyame said

"Me to well lets a have a look around" kagome suggested

They are walking through the forest when a hanyou is pinned against a tree. "Hey kagome it's a boy he looks so peaceful." Kyame said

"He does and look he has dog ears I think.?" Kagome said

"He's very cute. Kagome, why don't you touch them?" Kyame said

So kagome walked up to the tree and started to rub on his ears. She exclaimed "They are so soft!!Kawaii!!"

"You there!"Kaede yelled

"Yeah what you want with us?" Kyame yelled back

"Why are you in the forest of inuyasha?"the old priestess ask

"Um maybe because we can "Kyame said

"Well follow me while a tell you the story "kaede said

"_50 years ago a 18 year old boy resided here. He was a young lad. But sadly he fell pray to deception and was sealed to the tree that lies here._" kaede explained

"So how do we wake him up?"Kagome asked

"No child you must not freeze the arrow "kaede yelled

"Why not kaede" Kyame asked

"He might destroy us. But my children let me tell you something."

"What's that kaede?" kagome asked

"Kagome you have the power of fire and Kyame you have the power of ice."

"No we don…"Kyame started

"GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL" yelled the monster

"Umm kaede what do we do!?" Kagome yelled  
"Go to inuyasha's forest and awake him. But here take this." Kaede yelled

Kaede threw a two little compacts. A blue 1 and a purple one.

"But kaede what do we do."Kyame yelled

"You "

""


	2. Chapter 2

**Did Your Tears Freeze Into Snow!?**

Summary: Kagome is a high school girl and has a sister named Kyame. Kyame and Kagome fell down a well and became the opposites. Kagome a fire maiden and Kyames an ice maiden. Who'd a thought?

**Review Time**

terriplase123: Good story

**This is for you!**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY**

RECAP:

"Umm kaede what do we do!?" Kagome yelled  
"Go to inuyasha's forest and awake him. But here take this." Kaede yelled

Kaede threw two little compacts. A blue 1 and a purple one.

"But kaede what do we do."Kyame yelled

"You "

NOW:

"You call out what you feel in your heart!" kaede yelled

"Umm KYAME METAMORIPHOSIS!!!" KYAME SHOUTED

"KAGOME METAMORIPHOSIS!!" KAGOME YELLED

"MAKE UP!!"

"Hey ugly!"kagome yelled

"Yea were talking to the zebra animal evil unicorn thing." Kyame started

"Yea?" Kagome said

"Seriously what the hell is that thing well what ever it is I'll be seeing it in my night mares. In America." Kyame said

"Dude lay off the yu gi oh abridged series." Kagome said

"Well kaede what do we do?" kyame asked

"Child yell out Scitonic Crash! " kaede said

"**Scitonic Crash!!!" **kyame yelled little beams of ice flew out her hands. And punctured the animals skin. But it rammed kagome into the tree the boy we saw earlier and pinned her there.

"Get the hell off me wench!" the tree said

"Umm a tree talking to .. me?" kagome said

"No bitch im a person not a god forsaken tree." Inuyasha yelled

"Well sorry I mean some randow person dog looking thing." Kagome said giggling

That's it for now

See you next time

Bye

Review

Kyame sohma


	3. notice!

Ohayo people of fanfiction and beyond I have some good news and bad news! what do you want first?

Ahiru: Bad news first please!

Fakir: Moron!

Well the bad news is that I thought about deleting my old stories! Than I was just gonna continue my main stories, but!

Ahiru: This is the good news right?

Fakir: Stupid of course it is!

I've decides to keep them and possibly rewrite them and or put them up for adoption or a colab's your choice.

Just PM me or leave a review! Read and enjoy my stories ok Byes!

Mistress Ahiru!! Peace


End file.
